Marry me
by flyppi
Summary: Aquello no era lo que parecía o al menos eso creía, no le miraba con indiferencia y eso le estaba llevando al borde de los celos al saber que ella estaba con aquel noble y no con el.
1. desventura

Aquella era una modesta casa al menos eso había dicho el señor Gill de Rais mientras violines, violonchelos y un piano formaban una hermosa melodía, aquel cortesano provenía de una familia acaudalada e importante. Nunca se había casado puesto que Jeanne era a la que mas deseaba y según decía amaba con fervor, desgraciadamente el destino se la había arrebatado cruelmente.

Durante los años subsecuentes su vida de soledad se había vuelto más monótona y aburrida, hasta aquel día en que encontró nuevamente a su adorada Jeanne…

Caminaba por las calles de Francia recordando todo sobre su doncella hasta su muerte.

-muévete maldita mocosa, tienes una cita con la horca- aquel capataz le empujaba sin ninguna consideración, la chica vestida con unos cuantos ropajes viejos y sucios contenía su furia.

Gill de Rais al ver a la joven quedo maravillado con su belleza, sin dudarlo se acerco al hombre.

-no debería de tratar a una dama de ese modo-

-señor es una bruja, un monstruo que debería morir-

- cuanto quieres por ella-

- pero ella no…-

-te daré lo que tu me pidas- aquella oferta tentadora logro salvarle la vida.

Ambos subieron al carruaje, ella le miraba cautelosamente

-debes tener hambre, toma come esto- gentilmente le había dado un pan.-vamos no tiene veneno ni nada de eso-

-que quiere de mi- dijo tajantemente

Le dedico una sonrisa y miro por la ventanilla.-¡vaya! Hemos llegado a casa-.

-no me ha contestado- su mirada retadora le incomodaba.

- necesito compañía… además tu te le pareces, podría jurar que son la misma persona- se volvió para verla nuevamente.

- no se de que me habla- sus muñecas atadas forcejeaban.

- eres acusada de brujería al igual que mi Jeanne, pero descuida tu no morirás mientras estés conmigo- acerco su mano al rostro femenino pero ella se alejo rápidamente.

Vale había caído en manos de un maniático pero esta vez no caería en juegos sucios.

Él la miraba detenidamente, a pesar de esa pinta tan espantosa que tenia podía ver a una chica bella y decidida, definitivamente ella era Jeanne, tal vez solo debían conocerse y pasar mas tiempo juntos. Esos eran sus pensamientos, bajaron del transporte y aun atada la llevo adentro de la gran mansión; era fría y sin vida. Sin duda el tipo estaba deprimido por la muerte de su mujer pensó ella al mirar todo.

Ese seria el comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

Am jajaja esto ya se volvió costumbre conmigo creo que escribiré unos cuantas historias mas :) sobre estos dos… **kona kana lee **te agradezco mucho tus palabras y de verdad espero que mi siguientes escritos te gusten mucho :) asi como a mi me encantan escribirlos bueno sin mas por el momento me despido


	2. encuentro

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse entre lo enormes ventanales de su habitación que daba hacia el gran jardín desprovisto de color, la mucama llego antes de las 8 como todas las mañanas para prepararle.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿ha dormido bien?-

-buenos días...eso creo-

- fantástico, como sabe hoy el padre dará una misa especial ya que es el aniversario del amo, así que me ha pedido que le haga vestirse con esto que le ha comprado el día de ayer-

El vestido era muy lindo, comparado con los otros aquel era una joya, no era voluminoso como los otros era de color rojo vino con algunos detalles blancos , el escote dejaba sus hombros descubiertos le encantaba, enseguida se levanto y aseo.

-Disculpad mi intromisión pero el amo a dado la orden de que valláis de inmediato – la rubia estaba más que lista, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo entusiasmada.

Una ves en el despacho del noble…

-querida Jeanne luces maravillosa, creí que no te iría bien pero me he equivocado-

-es un lindo obsequio de su parte pero… hasta cuando dejara que salga con plena libertad y no como una prisionera- Tratando de no dejar su lado frío y reservado.

-amada mía, no puedo tu espíritu rebelde me lo impide, no sabre cuando trataras de huir. Le miraba de forma libidinosa, como lo odiaba.

A pesar de haberle dicho su verdadero nombre el obstinadamente le llamaba por un nombre ajeno que nada tenia que ver con ella. El hombre había enloquecido y aun mas le asustaba la idea de estar a su lado, el deseo sexual que le transmitía era aterrador sin embargo jamás se había atrevido a tocarla.

La servidumbre le había contado algunas cosas de la relación del noble con su pareja pasada pero nada fuera de lo común, de hecho con ella era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera demandante.

* * *

- tú más que nadie sabe que no soporto que me den órdenes, iré pero no por que tú me lo digas-

En ese momento entro una mujer delgada y con cara demacrada.-señor su transporte esta listo-

Con desgana salió de casa directo a la iglesia, él creía que era absurdo todo aquello, simplemente ese hombre era un maniático que no tenia en que gastar su fortuna.

* * *

El carruaje del aristócrata era lujoso, de él salio Gilles de Rais seguido de su bella compañera. Entraron a la iglesia y todos lo notaron una vez en el altar se sentaron en una de las bancas

Gilgamesh quedo maravillado, nunca antes le había visto; su piel parecía de porcelana, un rubor cubría sus mejillas de manera adorable y sus labios rosados prometían el paraíso.

Aun que oraba como todos los demás sentía todas esas palabras vacías, algo le hizo levantar la mirada y se topo con unos ojos carmín realmente bellos pero muy penetrantes, el sonrojo fue aun mas fuerte y su respiracion se torno lenta sin poder evitarlo entre abrio sus labios.

Queria volverse loco, no supo que era todo eso pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de acercarse, tenia un aire erotico, su mirada le seducia como queriendo arrastrarlo al pecado...

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el molesto acompañante de ella, Gilles de Rais poso una mano en su hombro desnudo, la expresión de Arturia habia cambiado radicalmente.

aquello tal vez fuese un simple encuentro entre dos extraños, pero el se haría cargo de cruzar sus caminos.

* * *

Hola a todos :D vale me he esforzado mucho para este capitulo espero que les guste, si he bajado mi calidad y el capitulo no gusta ya saben háganmelo saber, es de gran ayuda así podré mejorar mas :D me encanta que me escriban y me gustaría poder contestar cada uno de sus comentarios pero el tiempo no me alcanza entre deberes escolares y demás . prometo esmerarme mas. :D (debo admitir que es muy corto este capitulo mil disculpas) Sin mas por el momento me retiro :)


	3. Pecado

Le había observado desde el altar, de sus dulces labios salían plegarias, era preciosa, ahora entendía por que Gilles de Rais la ocultaba con mucho celo; por supuesto le había creído un loco cuando le hablo sobre el reencuentro entre su amada Jeanne y él. Claro estaba que ella no era su famosa doncella, Arturia era aun más deslumbrante y el mismo sacerdote lo admitía y se deleitaba al mirarla.

Los hombres como el jamás cometían atrocidades no por gusto, eran los demonios los que los inducían, al ponerles pruebas tan difíciles como lo eran esas bellas criaturas…

Terminada la ceremonia se dirigieron a la enorme mansión del anfitrión ahí les esperaba un enorme banquete.

-Jeanne, hoy es un día especial, te tengo una grata sorpresa…por cierto no quiero verte cerca de Gilgamesh ¿entiendes?-

Extrañada por aquella advertencia -no se preocupe señor- ni si quiera sabia de quien rayos le hablaba. Salio al jardín, debía admitir que tenía miedo, las últimas palabras del hombre solo le habían alarmado.

Sentada en una fría banca de mármol miraba el sobrio jardín…

-¿puedo sentarme a su lado?- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Cla-claro- los nervios la invadieron

-nunca había estado en un… jardín de este tipo- él miraba desencantado el lugar

-es un poco… apagado pero muy tranquilo- mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo

- supongo que te haz acostumbrado-

-a-algo así- discretamente lo examinaba, sus facciones eran finas, era un hombre muy apuesto, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

-¿puedo saber… cual es su nombre?- dicho esto se encontró con una chica aun mas ruborizada.

-A-Arturia-

-es poco común… pero me encanta- acerco una de sus manos a su rostro apartando unos cuanto mechones; aquello era bastante osado.

* * *

-me imaginaba algo así…antes debo hacer algunas observaciones, ella es mucho mas joven que tu, además su origen es un completo misterio no es algo…-

- me sorprendes Kirei, tu nunca me habías cuestionado… solo espero que no hayas puesto tus ojos en mi amada Jeanne- dicho esto salio del despacho.

La mirada del eclesiástico estaba cargada de ira y su mente comenzó a trabajar, Gilles de Rais caería en la desesperacion nuevamente y el se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Su tacto era suave, y muy audaz si alguien los sorprendía se verían envueltos en un escándalo. De alguna manera se sentía viva y fuertemente atraída. No ponía resistencia, o mejor dicho no quería; él rozaba su mano contra la de ella de manera provocativa

-eres preciosa- ambos se miraban de forma penetrante

Sin saber muy bien, todo aquello termino en un beso; al principio calido pero conforme avanzaba se volvía mas violento, sus finas manos se aferraban al cuello masculino mientras él le abrazaba con ímpetu . Pararon por falta de aire.

-ven conmigo- agarrándola suavemente del mentón

-yo… no- un sentimiento abrumador le invadió y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho segada por la pasión; se levanto y avergonzada le dirigió una ultima mirada y salio corriendo lejos de ahí.

* * *

aqui otra vez yo con actualizacion :D espero que les agrade si quedo muy raro por favor aganmelo saber o lo que quieran decirme :) bueno espero terminar pronto todo lo que tengo empezado xD. tengo que dormir por hoy por que mañana es un dia muy pesado mil diculpas de verdad u.u dare lo mejor de mi :D


	4. Arrepentimiento

…

_- ¡no por favor!, ¡se los ruego!, ¡díganles la verdad, ¡díganles que me conocen!_

_Gritaba desesperadamente, la multitud le abucheaba a medida que avanza hacia la orca._

_-¡no soy una bruja!-_

_El padre miraba con odio a la hermosa mujer. Uno de los soldados le ponía la soga al cuello mientras ella seguía inútilmente con el forcejeo, lloraba impotente, todo lo que decía era en vano._

_-se le ha encontrado culpable de brujería, y de tener tratos con el diablo… para salvar tu alma de la perdición, arrepiéntete ahora y confianza tus pecados…_

_El hombre se había acercado lo suficiente para que solo lo escuchara ella._

_-..O tienes otra opción…tu hija a cambio de libertad-_

_Ante aquellas palabras profanas, abrió los ojos como platos y de un momento a otro dejo su actitud cobarde. El sacerdote había puesto distancia para verle a la cara._

_-así que era eso…- el tono de su voz era parco y profundo.-Sacerdote, arderás en el fuego eterno- lo miraba fijamente, sin ningún tipo de expresión._

_Sentía como el miedo se colaba en su ser, la miro con repulsión y dio ordenes para que le arrojaran del puente._

…

Risei Kotomine despertó sobre saltado, aturdido por aquel recuerdo latente en su memoria.

-¿padre te encuentras bien?

-si, solo he tenido un mal sueño

-creo que últimamente no haz descansado bien

-tonterías, mi alma esta en paz con dios

Kirei lo miraba fríamente – el día de ayer conocí a la mujer de la que tanto hablaba Gilles de Rais y debo admitir que es muy bella-

-conoces muy bien tu posición

-solo estoy diciendo lo que vi.

-guárdate ese tipo de comentarios, si alguien te escucha podría perjudicarte

- si, estoy conciente de ello

* * *

De solo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior sentía una terrible vergüenza, había actuado como una cualquiera, se sentía de mil colores, las mejillas le ardían; ¿como había permitido aquel acercamiento?… ¿Y si alguien los había visto?, de algo estaba segura, Gilles de Rais la mataría, pero él había sido tan dulce…era una locura decir eso, había quebrantado las reglas del decoro…

Sentada en la sala tomaba una taza de té, aquel apuesto joven monopolizaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

Quería buscarla, pedirle perdón por el acto tan atroz que había cometido, ¿Que debía hacer?, algo no andaba bien, sentía como la sangre le hervía, la necesidad crecía dentro de él, la necesidad de verla sonreír tan calidamente, estar a su lado, de amarla… una fuerza sobrehumana lo ataba a esa chica.

Nunca había sentido algo similar, era cierto que de vez en cuando coqueteaba con alguna jovencita, por supuesto nunca había deshonrado a una, pero con Arturia sus más profundos deseos salían a flote.

* * *

Gilles de Rais miraba atento el anillo que tenia entre sus manos, no había podido sorprender a su amada pues había tenido que arreglar unas cuantas negociaciones.

Su mayor anhelo había sido pedírselo frente a todos pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron.

Se paro de la enorme silla y salio de su estudio, caminaba con paso firme hacia la sala.

-Jeanne… hoy es el día

Arturia dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro y lo miro seriamente. Él por su parte se acerco y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Cásate conmigo- dijo él, con sus dientes podridos y su mal aliento, mostrándole el anillo de oro.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, al ver que el noble tomaría su mano ella inmediatamente la aparto.

- me niego.- sus palabras habían sido claras

El aristócrata la miro pasmado, pronto sintió un vacío en su pecho.

-p-pero Jeanne…

-ya le he pedido que no me llame así- el tono seco de su voz era aun mas notorio

- tendrás todo, hermosos vestidos, joyas como esta, perfumes de los mas finos… la fortuna será también tuya

-no quiero su fortuna, ni nada que venga de usted…- sin decir mas se paro y camino hacia las escaleras.

El hombre se quedo ahí arrodillado y mirando a la nada.

* * *

Bueno pues después de tanto he aquí una actualización, muy corta pero en fin espero que les guste. :)

Agradezco a:

Marce' Otaku

Minami Tomoeda

Miss choco-chips

katiusca

SuwabeKoto-chan

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS

Alphard Queen

Silverke

kona kana lee

que sin ustedes esto no existiría :D


End file.
